The darkness in love
by Kentcharm
Summary: Victoria, a 2100 year old vampire wishes to forget her terrible past. And she has found someone who has the ability to make her feel normal. Clark Kent. Sad love story. COMPLETE
1. Its for survival

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. And you would have to be the village idiot to think I did own smallville.

* * *

A/N: Scary story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check.

A/N: Dont bother telling me of my spelling errors, I probably already know of them. Just live with it ;)

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

The beautiful woman... but now creature... walked around the dark allys of Metropolis. Waiting for a mortal. To kill. To eat. Just then one helpless girl came walking down with two friends. Two of them were very intoxicated.(A.N: _DRUNK_)The other was trying to keep the other two from falling on the ground.

'This will be very easy.' I thought to myself.

I hid behind a dumpster, waiting to attack. When the three girls were a few steps ahead of me, I slowly got up and super sped at them, and with my super-human strength, took one of the intoxicated woman by her hair, and yanked her head back so hard half of her skull came off and laid in my hands. I disposed of it quickly. The woman lay on the ground unconcious. All of this happened before the other two girls could turn around. I knelt on the ground, over the girl, licking my fingers from the blood of the womans skull. This was all too fun. The woman who was not intoxicated tried to pull the other woman away. But she wouldnt budge, she just stood there in shock. I laughed out loud. And quickly jumped at the woman who was NOT intoxicated. I picked her up over my head, and she was kicking and screaming. She nailed me in the face.

"You will pay for that!" I said and laughed because the blow didnt hurt at all. This woman wouldnt get away that easy.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. I just laughed. Then she did something, that only someone _REALLY_ brave would have the _GUTS_ to do. She spit.

SPIT RIGHT IN MY FACE. I decided she would die a painful way.

"Bitch!" She said. With that I pulled her together, like a fold in bed. The sound of her spine cracking was like music to my ears. I threw her to the ground like a empty can of pop. All this while the other drunk woman stared. In a trance. I moved toward her, and she stepped back, almost tripping. I took two more steps, and she foolishly tried to run. she stumbled fell to the ground. 

"not much of a fighter, like your friend there, are you?" I said, pointing to the woman who looked like a folded sandwich.

She sat there, trying to stand up, but was too scared. Like I had been, the night I changed into this, this thing. This thing I am now. I hate myself for having to do this. But I have to. The hunger, its so , terrible. I need it, anyone would. Its not my fault. Its not my fault, that I have to kill. The intoxicated woman looked almost sober now. She spit out a few words before her slow, terrible death.

"What are you?" She had said. My answer, as always was;

"Your worst nightmare."

o.O.o

I was waiting for Chloe in the Torch office. She was five minutes late. She had some 'big' news to show me.

I heard Chloe's shoes tapping. She was coming. :Yawn: 'Always late' I said to myself. A few moments later Chloe came in. She wore deep red cargo pants and a orange top. She was over reading something in the metropolis newspaper. I spoke first.

"So Chlo...what did you want to show me?" She looked up from the paper. "Hey Clark, I didnt notice you in here." She smiled. I knew she was ignoring me from the other night when she caught me a Lana hugging. She got the wrong idea. I tried to tell her that Lana and me ended it. But she didnt listen. Just told me to stop showing PDA with Lana.(public display of affection). But, it happens.

"Chlo... are you still mad about yesturday?" I asked but she didnt answer. I stood and walked over to her. She looked up from the newspaper and set her attention to me. I gave the best 'Kent charm' smile and I knew I had won her over. I could see her anger fly away. She smiled. After a few moments I spoke again.

"So what did you want me to see?" I asked. She lost our gaze and she looked back at the paper.

"This." She said and handed the newspaper to me. I gave another smile and looked at the paper. The front page title read:

**'THREE YOUNG WOMAN MUTILATED'**

I looked at Chloe in concern, and put my gaze back on the paper. I read the first few sentances.

**THREE WOMAN WERE KILLED LAST NIGHT AROUND 11:00 IN AN ALLYWAY IN METROPOLIS. NO SUSPECTS FOUND. ODDLY, MOST OF THERE BLOOD HAD BEEN DRAINED FROM THEIR BODIES. METROPOLIS POLICE DEPARTMENT ARE WORKING ON IT.**

I looked back up from the paper and at Chloe. Chloe was almost in tears.

"What is it Chloe?" I asked, moving toward her to try to calm her down. I sat next to her, and she totally lost it, I held her in my arms.

"Chloe, what is it?" I repeated. She stopped crying. She looked in my eyes. She finally spoke.

"One of those three girls... was Lois.

o.O.o

I had finished my quench for blood. I was satisfied. It was a beautful feeling. I felt wonderfull. I could hear sirens not far away.

'hmmm' I thought. This city was getting seriously old. Ive been here for a total of 4 days and its all the same.

'Mabey...I should try something, new." I thought.

I jumped up to one of the roof tops of Metropolis. I tip toes on the edge of the building. It was a nice feeling to not have any fears. I could fall of this building and not have a scratch. Being immortal has its ups and downs. I smiled.

'But mostly ups.' I said. I sat down now. And stared at the city.

The police were now right beneath me. They had found the bodies I had left them. One of the officers had run away back to his car, and puked. I laughed to myself.

'im so evil.' I said outloud.

'but so lonely.' My GOOD-consciencewhispered, trying to get me to stop...killing.But it wasnt possible too.

I was depressed now. And im not so nice when im depressed. I stood back up.

'Metropolis is SO four days ago!' I said outloud and smiled. 'Only because your lonely' my GOOD-conscience said. I was starting to get _reallypissed_ off at her.

My smile went to a frown.

Now I was mad.

'I hate this place.' I said and stood up.

'I think I can stir up some REAL trouble in...Smallville.' I said to myself.

Uh-oh. The hunger was coming back. Now I was depressed, angry AND hungry.

'I pity the person to walk into my prescence.' I said outloud.

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: good or what? I unno. I dont want anyone's ADVICE. Im writing this story the way I want. Im sorry if I sound bitchy, but thats cause a reviewer for a story of mine said some mean things. Im upset. Ill update soon.

* * *


	2. Its like I just fell in love

* * *

**A/N**: Scary story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check. 

**A/N:** Dont bother telling me of my spelling errors, I probably already know of them. Just live with it ;)

**LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

I couldnt imagine how Chloe was taking all of this in. Lois and her had been super close. I just embraced her my best. She was trying to stop the tears. 

"You dont have to hold it in Chloe, its alright to cry." I implied. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Clark." She said. I gave her another quick hug. She sat back straight. I could tell she was embarrassed about the crying. It was only about the third time I had ever seen her cry. She stood up and straigtened her clothing. She looked at me again and smiled out of embarrasment.

She let out a sigh.

"Im sorry Clark..." she started but I stopped her.

"Chloe, dont be, your grieving. Louis and you were close, it wouldnt be right if you didnt let out your feelings." I said, concerned. She looked at the ground. Then back up. He eyes were wet.

"You know, Clark, your right." She said. There was a long pause. "did you see that new student?" She said, trying to change the conversation. I wanted to stop her, but this new girl, well...lets just say I was curious.

"What new girl?" I asked.

"Well...I guess you havent seen her yet. She takes _night school_." Chloe said.

"Night school..._why_?" I asked. Now I was getting Chloe interested. She had that look on her face. The reporter look.

"I dont know." She said.

"Well...how did you here of her?" I asked.

"Well, I stayed here late last night, and I bumped into the principal on my way out, and the principal asked If I could show her around the school. she said she was too busy. So as usual she dumps her _dirty_ work on a student." Chloe said and gave a mad face. Chloe wasnt a big fan of Ms.Gunther. She was always asking Chloe to do stuff for her. I didnt know she minded until now.

"Interesting...Whats she like?" I asked.

"Well she was very nice, and she has a_ Romanian_ accent, and her name is _Victoria_." Chloe answered.

"Hmmm...what does she look like?" I asked. Chloe started getting annoyed.

"Why such an interest, Clark?"

"Well, I only know of four people who go to night school, and usually beacause there circus freaks or something." I answered. Chloe laughed. Probably the first time since the news of Lois.

"Well Clark, she was actually quite pretty. She had long black hair, pale skin, and well I didnt pay that much attention to her." Chloe stated. She looked at her watch.

"Clark I have to go, but first, can you do me a favor?" She said in a hurry.

"Yea Chlo...shoot." I told her.

"Well since you are soooo interested in Victoria, I invited her to my house to help her catch up on some of the school work. And well, I wondered if you wanted to come over and help her with science, cause, we all know im not good in that area either." Chloe stated. It was funny.

"Sure Chlo...ill help you with YOUR science." I said.

"You know me too well."

(**A/N**: I know theres not much grieving with Lois's death, but Ill tell you this; Chloe is _REALLY _upset and fragile right now, and she is just acting, she can break down at ANY moment!)

**o.O.o**

I dont know why I wanted to come to Smallville. But, I decided to give it a try.

There wasnt much in Smallville either, but there was a cute school. And there mascot was the crow. It was a good sign. Everyone knows the crow is the devils bird.

And plus, there was alot of young blood. Young blood was the tastiest. It was sweet, rather than the older people, who tasted worn out. unfortunately, I had to take night school, cause well, its not like I can go out in day.

My sunblock would wear off by the end of the day. And it was such of a hassle to put sunblock on _ALL OVER _your body. But, good for me, My first day, or should I say night, a perky blonde girl, who smelled of caffeine, asked me over to her house to study at 6:00 tonight.

When she was showing me around the school, I couldnt stop staring at her neck, I bet her blood tasted like coffee too. I love coffee. But I had to force myself to stop. I wasnt that hungry, I had drank some cows blood. It taste gross, but it did the job.

I am now getting ready. I am currently staying in a farm. Yes I know its pretty big for one person, but its not like I cant afford it. I have lots of money. Over the centuries, I gathered a lot of money. Yes I am and old vampire. Im 2100 years old to be exact. And no, I did not meet jesus. Many of the people I have told had asked me that. I have only told 2 people of my origin. And they never did live long. I was a vampire with a temper.

but anyways, back to the farm. Its nice. And it came with furniture. But im not so sure about what my neighbors will think when they have seen what I had done to their cows. heheheheh But hey, a vampire has to drink. Its either them or humans. I prefer humans. Delicious blood of a human. Uh oh, now I have officially made myself thirsty. Damn it! I always do this. Now I have to have some blood or I might rip off that blonde girl, Chloe was her name, and drinl her blood. But I want to have some fun in Smallville first. I dont want to have to flee to another city or town tommorow.

I stood up and walked to my fridge. The sun was down, It was going down earlier everday because it is the middle of october. I love the fall. There is a tree outside this house and all the leaves are red. Simply beautiful. Many people think vampires are heartless and they cant love. But I do love. Which brings me back to one of those two men that I told of my origin. But I dont like speaking of, or thinking of it.

I walked to the fridge and unlocked it.

Yes, I have a lock on my fridge. Only beacause if someone looked inside and saw its contents, I would have to kill him/her. And I hate killing. Well I dont hate, I like it sometimes, but thats just my vampire side. My true self, the one that isnt a vampire, my good-conscience, would hate to kill. I was never a killer. But anyways, im getting of subject again. _I NEED BLOOD._

I opened the fridge and took a jug from it. It contained, _YOU GUESSED IT,_ blood. Left over from one of the cows. I didnt want to go all the way back to my neighbors farm the next time I got thirsty. I took a wine glass and poured the substance in. The deep red liquid poured into the glass. Which brings back a memory from me and my old lover. We had bathed in a tub full of blood from the servants he had in his castle. Yes, I fell in love with a prince. It was the medieval ages. I was his creator. He asked me to do it. I refused, but finally gave in. We made love all that night. We made love in the womans blood. But he went out of control. He used his powers to try to take over the world. I had to stop him. I had to kill my first love. But, I dont even know if I can love. But, I have to say, I cared for him alot. It must have been love. But were getting off topic again. _And im sure i am boring you._

I drank from the wine glass. but played with the glass in my fingers first. Shifting it through my fingers. I looked up from the glass to see that it was 6:05. I was late. O well, I could super speed over to her house and be there in a matter of seconds. I dont know why I am going there anyways. I am probably the most smartest person on the face of the earth. I have been alive, and dead, for over 2100 years. But, it wouldnt hurt. I planned on making more friends with the source of Chloe. I would eventually, drink her dry though.

_I just had to be patient._

**o.O.o**

The clock read 6:06.

"Chloe, shes late." I said. Chloe looked at me from her magazine.

"Clark, its 5 minutes, be patient." She said.

"_6_ minutes." I said under my breath. Chloe heard and rolled her eyes at me. Then there was aknock at the door.

"Come in." Chloe yelled. I squinted. Chloe saw and smiled, and stuck out her tounge.

A few moments later, a woman walked into the living room. I was struck in awe. She was...beautiful. Her skin was very pale, like she hadnt seen the son in years, but it fit her perfectly. Her hair was up high in a ponytail, but her hair was so long, even up in a high ponttail, it still went to her mid-back. She wasnt wearing any makeup, which suprised Clark beacause she was still beautiful. She was a naturaly beautiful woman.

She caught Me staring at her. She smiled, and I blushed. Chloe looked at Victoria.

"Ooops, sorry vicky, this is Clark, I invited him over too, you dont mind do you?" Chloe asked. Victoria looked at Chloe like she hadnt heard a word she had said.

"I dont mind at all." She said smoothly. Her voice haunted me. It was so beautiful. I let out a small moan. 'I hope no-one heard that!' I said to myself worried. That would have been embarrassing. Victoria walked over to me and shook my hand slowly, and VERY gracefully. She was very gracefull. Her touch was nice. Her hand was very cold.

"Hi, Clark, my name is Victoria." She said slowly. She was different from other girls. She took her time. I didnt answer and she let out a small laugh. 'Do I have something on my face!' I thought. She caught on to my worry and embarrasment.

"Your the one with the dead cows?" She asked. But it didnt sound like a question.

"Yeah. I woke up and had to feed them on sunday. And well, there was 1 of them laying on the ground, dead. It was scary." I said and blushed.

"_terrible_." Was all she said and smiled slightly.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. She walked over to the couch Chloe was sitting on and sat down on the oppostie side of her.

"Well... I live next door to you." She said. I was suprised.

"Your the new neighbor?" I asked. No one has lived in that house since Lana moved with her aunt.

"Yes, its a big house, for just little ol' me." She said and smiled a small smile that had already topped Chloe's.

"You live there alone?" Chloe asked. I had forgot she had been there.

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?" Chloe asked. She was getting quite snoopy now. Victiora now looked upset and moved her gaze to the floor and back to Chloe.

"I havent seen them, for what seems like _centuries_." she replied.

**o.O.o**

I couldnt help but see Clarks gaze on me.

I felt guitly about the cow_ I_ had killed. But it was for survival. Anyone would have done the same in my shoes.

For some weird reason I felt close to Clark. Like were the same. I knew something was up, because my gut kept telling me there was something special about him. 'Ill have to check him out' I thought to myself. There was something about him, other than his _EXCELLENT_ body. Yes, this Clark was_ VERY_ good looking. 'And I bet his blood tastes better than he looks' I thought and laughed in my head.

I wanted to rub my hands all over his chest. 'I bet he has a great chest.' I thought. Whats wrong with me? Hes a _MORTAL_. Ill never love a mortal. 'Did I just say _love_?' I meant 'like, _like_' right? I dont know anymore. Its like...its like...

Its like I just fell in_ love_.

**o.O.o**

* * *

**A/N**: I know the whole 'love' thing is going fast, but I clearly stated that she was very lonely in the first chapter. And well there is such thing as 'love at first site'. :D more soon! Oh, and dont forget to _R&R! PLEASE!

* * *

_


	3. A huge step

* * *

A/N: Scary story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check. 

A/N: The next few chapters might have...S/S I know! eeww right? lol no, this will be my first time writing something like it. But you got yourself into it! It is rated M!

* * *

"Thats a long time, not to see your parents." Chloe implied. Victioria looked quite upset on the topic, so I snuck an evil glance at Chloe. Chloe saw and rolled her eyes at me. Their was an awkward silence.

"So, Victioria, why night school?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

"Im a night person." She answered clearly. She had a haunting romanian accent voice. It was wonderfull. It was...a change. Compared to boring old Smallville

"So...how about this history?" I asked, trying to look at my textbook. But I couldnt look away from Victoria. She glanced at me, then at one of her textbooks.

"I finished history." She told me.

"Really?" I asked. Mr.Brautigan had assigned a big assignment. Victoria smiled.

"I have always been a...expert at history." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Exact opposite for me." I said. "I have always been a...expert at astronomy." I said. Chloe laughed. Victoria didnt, but only slightly smiled.

"Well...that would be the exact opposite for me." She said.

'Is she flirting with me?' I thought. I smiled this time.

We all worked on our science, even through I had finished, but I was only invited because I had to help Chloe. She was an airhead when it came to science. I occasionally looked over at Victoria. She was biting her pencil. It was kind of sexy. I decided I would ask Victoria if she wanted a ride home. That could be my chance.

o.O.o

I could see Clark taking glances at me. This whole situation was funny... and cute. I would take a glance at him, and he would catch me and smile.'His smile was sooooo sexy'. And I would cath him looking at me and I would smile.

I didnt realize it, but I was biting my pencil. That only meant one thing, I was hungry. 'again?' I thought. I had just had my daily 'fixing' before I left. Mabe I wasnt hungry for blood...mabey, I was hungry for...Clark. Could I be? I hadnt felt these, feelings, for anyone, since, well actually, never. I was scared at first but, now, it felt tempting. I wanted Clark, and I knew he wanted me. We studied a bit more, I didnt have to, I was over two thousand years old! I knew everyting there was needed to know.

It got boring after awhile. I had finished all my homework and now I was just doodling on my page. I decided to just leave. I stood. Clark looked up at me, and a sad look crossed his face.

"Your leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, I have finished." I answered.

"Well...do you need a ride?" He asked. Chloe looked at him with anger. I could tell that she lust for him. 'cute' I thought. I thought about Clarks offer for a moment.

"Sure." Was all I said. He stood up also.

"Well Chlo...Cya around." He said to Chloe. Chloe was furious.

"What about you helping me with my astronomy report?" She asked, her face looked clueless. Clark just shrugged and followed me out. I had to laugh. Clark didnt hear me.

We got outside, Clark looked around.

"You walked?" He asked me.

"Yah, I walk...fast." I answered.

"Do you want to walk or drive then?" He asked, pointing to his truck. I looked up at the sky, there were thousands and thousands of stars. Thats another good thing about a small town. You can see the stars.

"If we walk, we can watch the stars." I implied, pointing to the sky. Clark looked up, and sighed. I felt like asking why he stared so longingly at space. But I would just have to find out on my own.

"That would be nice." He said and put his hands in his jean pockets. I smiled and we walked down the dirt road. It was a nice feeling.

Being with Clark made me forget, forget the real killer, no, monster that I really was.

o.O.o

Victoria was very mysterious, beautiful woman. She looked wonderfull with her long black hair blowing against her face.

"So Clark, you like astronomy?" She asked me.

"Yeah...and you like history?" I answered and asked in the same sentance.

"Sure do." She said. " I feel like I have lived through it all." She continued.

I just answered with a smile. We continued to talk, and we were infron of Lanas old house. And Victorias new house.

"sooooo..." I said. I didnt know how to continue. Victoria smiled.

She took my hand. This really suprised me. 'Did she have these sudden fellings too?'

"Wanna come inside?" She asked.

"I...uhh..." I stuttered. She just smiled. I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"I want to show you my artwork." She said.

"Artwork?" I asked. 'shes an artist?' I thought.

"Yes. Thats if you want to..." She said, but I interupted.

"Okay, I would really like to Victoria..."

"Good." She said interupting me this time. She dragged me into her house.

Lanas old house.

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter was shorter! sorry. Please R&R! Tell me your ideas and comments.

* * *


	4. Felt perfect

* * *

A/N: Scary story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check. 

A/N: I dont really know whats going to happen in this one. well just have to see. o yeah, I was inspired to write this story through the song 'living dead girl' by Rob zombie.

* * *

A/N: This chapter had Sexual scenes. I wouldnt skip it cause it has a few important parts.

* * *

We were in her house. It really didnt contain much furniture. Everything inside looked old and ancient. Stuff from Egypt and Romania I guessed. I sat down on her black leather couch, which was quite comfortable, and she dissapeared in the kitchen. She called out to me.

"Hey Clark, want something to drink?"

"No, Im fine." I replied. Even though my mouth was quite dry. She appeared back in the living room. She held two wine glasses, both were filled with red wine. Her wine seemed more thick though. I brushed it off.

"Just in case." She said and handed me one of the glasses. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I dont drink." I said, trying not to sound to pathetic. She sat beside me. She was very cold. She sighed, and then smiled.

"Well I would start." She said. I let out a small chuckle. Or did it sound like a giggle? That would be embarrassing.

"So I heard about poor Chloes cousin." She said. "Horrible way to go." She finished.

"Yah, Im worried about Chloe, she keeps bottling these things inside. It can be dangerous." I said.

Victoria frowned. There was silence. Then Victoria stood.

"Well, yah wanna see my lifes work?" She asked.

"Okay." I said, stood, and followed her. But first took a swig of the wine she gave me. I was VERY strong. Was it even red wine? Or something different. I brushed the thoughts away.

It seemed like we walked for ages. And the halls we walked down seemed to be growing longer and longer. I started getting dizzy. These halls sure seemed shorter when Lana lived here.

We ended up at a door at the very end of the hall. There was no light at all, because the windows had a layer of black paint over them. I couldnt see Victoria anymore.

"Victoria?" I called out. "Victoria?" I called out again. Then the light came on. She was standing in the middle of the room.

"Were you worried Clark?" She asked, but I wasnt listening. I was admiring the paintings that were in this small room. Some were hanging on the walls, but most were on the floor. I started to browse through them. They were all deep, They all looked through they were painted by someone who was very lonely. One caught my eye. It was a big canvas. There was a small woman sitting on her knees, her hands were at her face. Tears were falling, and it formed as a pond on the ground. Rising and rising.

"She is going to die of her sadness. Drown in all of the tears she has cried over the years." She said. I looked at Victoria. She almost had tears in her eyes. I never noticed until now how lonely she really was.

I moved toward her, and gathered her up in my arms. Trying to warm her flesh. It was so cold. I backed away. The room was getting blurry, and the only thing in clear veiw was Victoria. Before I could stop it, She put her mouth on mine. It was like years of her passion flowed onto my lips. My lips. Clark Kents lips. Why me? There was nothing special about me. But then again, there is.  
But did Victoria suspect something of me? Did she know that me, Clark Kent, had super powers? No, She couldnt. She just came to Smallville a few days ago right?

I broke the kiss, remembering that Victoria had to breathe. But as soon as I did, She pounced back up to my lips. This time she put her tounge in my mouth. Whenever I opened my eyes, everything got blurry, so I decided to keep them closed.  
I realized that we were in her room now. In between kisses she would take my clothing off. Her cold fingers running around my chest and stomache sent shivers down my spine. It felt wonderfull. She was now on top of me.

I decided to open my eyes. I saw her, and she was naked as was I. She stared into my eyes. I sat up and brought my face to hers. She started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt her go 'on' me. Before I flipped her over I saw a glimpse of us in her mirror, Lanas old mirror. Only It was only me, and I couldnt see her.

"Clark?" Victoria whispered into my ear. I couldnt bear her voice. I ignored what I had seen and flipped Victoria over. I was on her now. As we rocked on her king sized bed, under her black satin blankets, I said 'I love you'.

As we came, Victoria moved her head up to my neck. And kissed me. I let out a moan and Victoria did to. She dropped from neck and stared up at me in confusion. Its like I was frozen under her gaze. She looked away and I dropped down deside her. Moving my arms around her cool body before I fell asleep. (A/N: cool as in cold.)

o.O.o

It felt nice being in Clarks arms. He was wonderful. I think I actually Love him. I began thinking he was mortal, but now I am not sure. As any vampire, near orgasim I would bite the man. But I couldnt bite Clark. I dont understand why.

Mabe he is not as mortal as I thought. And in other news, I know he saw no reflection in the mirror that is on the opposite wall as my bed. I meant to take it down but forgot about it.

I know that Clark saw that I did not have a reflection. And I am not looking forward to the morning. I will most likely have to answer a few questions. But I do have a few questions of my own that will need to be answered. 'For now, I will sleep.' I thought and cuddled into Clarks stong arms.

It felt perfect.

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: I tried makind the S/S s brief as possible. :p

* * *


	5. My love

* * *

A/N: Scary story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check. 

A/N: I dont really know whats going to happen in this one. well just have to see. o yeah, I was inspired to write this chapter through the song 'moonlight sonata'

* * *

I sat up. Sweat was dripping down my face. I looked around the room that I was in. The memories from last night came flooding back to me. It was dark. I couldnt see much.

I felt cold hands touch my bare back and move slowly to my chest. I put my hand on one of hers. Her other one was gently rubbing my neck and shoulder. I slowly turned me head to see Victorias beautiful face. She lead kisses from my shoulder to my cheek. I moved around and held her in my arms. I kissed all around her neck and moved to her chest. She let out a half moan half chuckle and lead my face to her lips. We kissed slowly and innocently until there was a knock on the door. Victoria seemed to ignore it. She was kissing my neck and rubbing her hands all over my chest. It felt so good, I didnt want to stop. The person knocked again. I sighed. I Lift her face for one last kiss before I got up and gathered my clothing. Victoria just sat on the bed looking at me. I blushed. She got up from the bed and slowly walked over to me. When she did she placed her hands on my stomache.

"Ill get it." She said. She went to her closet and took out a black lace nightgown and through it on. She went out the room and I could hear her open up the door. I used my super hearing and could tell that it was Chloe. I quickly got on my jeans and my shirt. Victoria reappeared.

"Its Chloe, she wants to speak to you." She said. "todays friday!" I said. I started to the door but Victoria stopped me. "When will I see you again?" She asked. I thought about it. "Why not tonight?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded. "I will go see you in your loft." She said and kissed me. I left the bedroom.

o.O.o

I got outside to see Chloes car. I got in.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. Chloe wasnt looking at me.

"Well Kent, I went to your house and your parents said you never came home that night." She answerd. I sighed.

"Were they mad?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yup." she answered. There was silence. Then Chloe broke it.

"Well, or you going to tell me why you were at Vickys and why she answered the door almost naked?" She said and put her gaze on me. I blushed and looked away. Chloes mouth dropped.

"You didnt!" She said excited. I didnt answer.

"No WAY!" She said and laughed. "Oh my god! I cant believe Clark Kent got all the way with someone he just met." She laughed again. She looked at me again.

"I guess there is more to you than one can expect eh Clark?" She asked. I just blushed harder. Her face turned from happy to confused.

"So you got all the way with Vicky but you never even did more than kiss Lana. Why is that?" She asked me. I hadnt thought of that.

"I dont know, I feel different when im with Victoria." I answered. Chloe stared at me. I just shrugged. Chloe turned her gaze to the rode and giggled a bit.

"So how was it?" She asked. I smiled. "I think you know enough already." I said. Chloe shrugged and smiled the rest of the way to school.

We pulled up to the school and Chloe parked her car. "Well Clark, your going to have to get a ride to my house after school, cause you left you truck at my house." She told me.

"Okay." I replied. We walked up to the school doors. When we got in the halls were empty.

"well, looks like were late." Chloe said. "bye Clark, see yah at lunch." She said, gave her best smile, and walked down one of the hallways.

I sighed. And walked to my first class.

o.O.o

The bell rang. It was lunch. I went outside to a table where Chloe, Pete and Lana sat. I sat down with them.

"Hey brother!" Pete said. "I heard what happend last night!" He said and gave a naughty grin. I looked at Chloe and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"what happened?" Lana asked. Pete looked at Lana and then back at Clark. "uh, nothing...really." He said. Lana looked at me confused.

We finished eating, all the while Pete looking at me smiling. Lana stood.

"Well Im going to get to class. Bye guys." She said and walked away.

"Finally!" Pete said and sighed. Chloe laughed.

"So how did it happen!" Pete asked.

I sighed and looked at Chloe.

"Did you really have to tell him!" I asked her.

"Well he asked why I was late, our first class together. And well what was I supposed to say?" She answered. I just mumbled.

"So, I hear she answered the door half naked!" Pete asked but it came out more as a statment.

"She wasnt REALLY naked, she wore a nightgown!" I said.

"Yah, but it was see-through!" Chloe said. "Just to clear the record..." She added. Pete and Chloe laughed.

"So was it a one night thing?" Pete asked.

"No, I really like her." I answered.

"Are you seeing her again?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yah."

"When!" He asked. I blushed.

"Tonight." I answered.

"You lucky dog!" Pete said and laughed. "What does she look like?" He asked me, but Chloe told him.

"Her name is Victoria and she came here 4 days ago. She has long black hair."

"Yah, but is she hott?" He asked.

"Pete!" I said.

"I just want to get all the facts Clark." He said and gave a chuckle.

"Ive seen her Clark, and yes Pete she is...hot..." Chloe answered.

"Funny guys, lets stop talking about my personal life now okay?" I asked. Pete laughed.

"I got to go anyways bro, have fun tonight." He said. Chloe got up too.

"Hey Clark, you should bring her to the Halloween dance. She would like that wouldnt she?"

"Yah, okay Chlo." I said and she walked away.

The halloween dance was next Friday.

o.O.o

I lay on my king sized bed. Thinking about Clark. I cant stop thinking about him. I cant wait until tonight. I cant wait to touch him again.

Im in love.

Me, Victoria, of Romania, am in Love with Clark Kent of Smallville.

Victoria and Clark.

Clark and Victoria.

Love.

Forever.

Forever love.

Look at me, im gushing all about Clark.

Horrible me and perfect Clark.

I came to Smallville, wanting to torture and kill.

But now that I have Clark, I want to change, I dont want to kill anymore.

I just want to be with Clark.

My Clark.

My beautiful, handsome, wonderfull Clark.

I cant wait. I want to run my hands through his hair. I want kiss him. I want to kiss him all over.

His lips.

His cheeks.

His neck.

That brings us to last night. It was odd. I went to bite him, just a little, it was a spur of the moment. But I couldnt. His body was unbiteable. He could be like me. But then again, I would know if he was a vampire. Mabe he is something different.

Mabe he is immortal like me.

That would be perfect. We could live for eternity together. We could love forever. Until the end of time.

Well, I will just have to ask him.

But what if, when I tell him about my origin, what if, he runs away? What is he is scared of me?

I now know that I came here to not be alone. And I am not anymore.

I just hope that Clark wont try to run away.

My Clark.

My Love.

o.O.o

A/N: Hope it was good. Please R&R PLEASE!


	6. And we still love

* * *

A/N: ROMANTIC story. Spelling will have many mistakes, im writing on note pad, no spell check. 

A/N: I was inspired to write this chapter through the song 'moonlight sonata'

A/N: If I put ClarkOC does it mean Clark and other character, cause I dunno:$

* * *

When the school bell rings, teenagers are pouring out of the doors, and into the halls, going to go and enjoy their weekend. I walk up to the door leading into the torch, but stop before I enter. I hear Chloe talking to someone. I listen. Its Lana. I know its wrong to snoop, but, I hear them talking about me. I listen carefully.

I hear someone sigh. Most definetly Lanas.

"Chloe, do you notice something different with Clark...?" She asks, sounding upset. There is a pause.

"What do you mean, different?" Chloe asks her.

"Well he has been avoiding me lately." I hear her say. 'I havent been avoiding Lana.' I say to myself. 'Well mabey a little.' I think.

Chloe doesnt reply. Lana gasps.

"Is there another woman?" Lana asks Chloe suprised.

Chloe doesnt reply again. 'Thank you Chlo!' I think. I just dont want Lana knowing about me and my personal life.

"Who is she?" She asks upset.

"Lana, you guys broke up..." Chloe starts. But Lana cuts her short.

"Yah, 1 week ago!" Lana yells. I can hear Chloe is getting uncomfortable with Lana now. Should I walk in and...

"Its Victoria..." Chloe says flatly. 'WHAT? She told Lana! How could Chloe tell her!'I think. Lana is silent now and thir is bit of a pause before she speaks again with confusion.

"Victoria? Whos she?" Lana asks.

"She came to Smallville, like 4 days ago..." Chloe says but is rudly interupted by Lana, you guessed it, again.

"FOUR DAYS? FOUR?" Lana yells.

"Lana... they really hit it off, and its going quite well, dont do anything you will regret later..."Chloe says. Lana speaks, and by her voice I can tell that she hadnt listened to Chloes last statment.

"Shes the one who goes to night school?" Lana says, not asking Chloe.

"Yah and she is really ni..." Chloe is trying to say but Lana wont hear any of it. She cuts her off again.

"Your taking that SLUTS side!" Lana is saying, hurt.

"Lana you got to sto..."

"I cant believe you Chlo...after all of these years...you choose a boyfriend stealer over your own friend!" She says. Chloe is obviously angry about her last statment.

"LANA! stop! Im not taking any sides! You and Clark arnt together anymore." She says and pauses.

"Face it, you dont have Clark on the tip of your finger, you cant CONTROL him anymore." She says and takes a deep breath.

"Hes not yours and he will never be again." I hear Chloe get up and start to walk away.

"Well see about that..." She mumbles. Chloe does not seem to hear. Only I could hear. I walk away from the door and lean on one of the lockers. Chloe comes out and is suprised to see me. She shuts the door, leaving Lana sitting on a chair with her gaze fixed on the ground. Chloe moves her gaze to my eyes.

"Clark... you didnt hear all of that...did you?" She asks.

"I heard enough." I reply. Chloe looks so sad now.

"Oh Clark! I didnt mean to tell her, its just she has been harrasing me about it lately and..." She starts but I interupt.

"Its alright Chlo..." I say.

There is a pause.

"Well lets go then." Says Chloe and we start walking in the direction of the schools front doors.

I go with Chloe, drive to her house, get my truck, and go home.

As soon as I get to my house I go to my loft and fall on the couch. What an exhausting day it has been.

Before I fall asleep I see Victoria.

Victoria.

What a beautiful site.

I wake up to see the clock on the wall. It reads 9:26. A woman is laying beside me, her head on my chest.

Its Victoria.

Shes sleeping. My hands are wrapped around her. She looks so peacefull. I dont want to wake her. But its too late. She stirs. Her eyelashes flutter open. she looks up to me. She smiles.

"Hey sleepy head." She says and plants a kiss on my lips. I want more but I have to resist. I sit up.

"Victoria, last night, I dont know if im going insane or not, but I saw..." I start but Victoria interupts.

"I know... and im willing to tell you... of what I am."

I pause. Shocked.

"what you are? what do you mean?" I ask. she ignores my questions and continues.

"But I, also want to know what you are." She says. Im shocked. She knows! Victoria can know about me, and my, abilities. no. She CANT! How? But what does she mean, 'what she is'? Ill have to find out.

I pause. Victoria moves to the sill of the window, and sits on it, admiring the stars.

"Beautiful, isnt it Clark?" She says. She sighs.

"What are you trying to tell me Victoria?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Im not pleased with what I am Clark, I never chose to be, this, this...monster." She says.

"Victoria, your not a monster..." I say but Vicotoria interupts.

"Yes I am Clark." She says. "I kill innocent people, I drink their blood, I... I..." she pauses and stares back out the window and stares at the stars. "I am a monster, all I want...is to be normal." She stops and takes a sigh, and moves her gaze back on me. " And I am, or at least I feel I am... When im...with you." She finishes, and I am in total shock.

"So...your...your a...a..." I ask, stumbling out the words.

"A Vampire." She finishes for me.

Theres a long dreadful silence. Victoria sighs.

"You dont loath me now, do you?" She asks. I ignore her question.

"You kill people?" I ask.

"I...I...I dont anymore, ever since I met you..."

"Good to know." I say.

"ummm Clark, I have to tell you something..." She says.

"What?" I say worried. 'theres more?' I think.

"Ummm...Im the one who killed your two cows." She says, and she looks like she is about to cry.

I start to laugh a little.

She looks up to me suprised.

"Im sorry." I say. "Why?" I ask.

"Well, I HAVE to drink blood, or the thirst will kill me... and I dont want to kill anymore unsuspecting people, I..." She says.

"All because of me?" I ask. She stopped because of me. In some weird way, Im happier.

She smiles, but not really.

"I...love you Clark."

o.O.o

I cant belieive I said that to him. And im even more suprised at how He is taking this so easily. I just told him that I am in fact, a murderer, and he laughs, like nothing can suprise him. Its actually quite a relief. But it is extremely odd. Most men would run away so fast, even me with my super speed and super strength could not catch them. Well maybe I could, but they do run quite fast.

"Really?" Clark asks. I can almost see a smile on his face.

"I dont know why, or HOW I could fall in love with a...mortal." I say. I glance at his face. expecting to see hurt, but he isnt. His face is completely unreadible.

"Well... Im not quite mortal as you think I am..." He says. He looks at me and I know he can see I am not suprised as he thinks I should be.

"You know dont you?" He asks. "How?"

If I was alive, I know I would be blushing.

"Uhh...you know last night, when we were..."

"Yah" He says.

"Well I sort of...kind of ...bit you." I say.

"What?" He says feeling his neck.

"Well, I TRIED to bite you, but you...we...unbitable." I say. "Like your skin was made of steel." I finish.

"Thats cause, I guess you can say, that...I am." He says.

I have a confused look on my face, I know I do.

"I guess you can say...Im not from around here." He says, walking towards me and sitting on the sill of the window too.

"But.." I start. He stops me and points up to the sky.

"Your an ALIEN?" I say totally thrown. Jeeze, and I thought MY secret was bad.

He sighs. "Yeah." He looks at the stars.

"There was a meteor shower 12 years ago, and well, I came here with it." he pauses. By now im filled with two happy thoughts:

1. Clark didnt run away after I told him what I was, in fact, he laughed about it.

2. Clark is JUST like me, I know now that we were meant to be with eachother.

I focus on Clark again.

"I come from the planet Krypton, And my biological father, Jor-El, says I am here to rule the planet." What? Rule the planet...?

"I super strength, super hearing, heat vision, X-ray vision, I can make things turn to ice with my breath..." He says, but I interupt.

"Why dont you?" I hear myself asking.

"Dont I what?" He asks.

"Rule the world." I say. He doesnt reply.

"It seems alought to handle, alone." He says.

I take his hand and move closer to him.

"Clark." I say.

"We can rule it together."

o.O.o

A/N: Is it any good? Im telling you now, that this will be a LONG story:d And I promise to update often. KK. R&R. Im going to write the next chapter now...

o.O.o


	7. Weakness

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews. I think we all caught on that im on notepad and there is not spellcheck...last time im telling you!

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! lol...

* * *

o.O.o

"Rule together?" He asks. It all makes sense now.

"Clark, you immortal right?" I ask. He pauses.

"Yeah...I guess..." He replys. I smile.

"I am immortal too, so...nothing can get through us..." I say. He has a confused look on his face.

"Clark, no one can stop us, when we are...together." theres silence. Im afraid Clark wont talk to me.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

He sighs.

"How?" He asks.

I smile.

o.O.o

I cant beleive what just happened. I dont know if this is good or what...

1: Victoria is a killer, a vampire, she kills, or KILLED innocent people and drank them clean.

2: Victoria is a passionate, beautiful, thoughtfull person. Well not a person... a vampire. She makes me feel wonderfull. And I cant help but sneak glances at her every now and then.

I think I love Victoria. Maybe I do...

I am.

Im wondering how I could love someone, whos nature I am totally against.

But in the end, whats left to do?

Love.

Love for eternity.

Victoria and I, are total opposites.

And I still love her.

I realize hoe silent I am being.

"How?" I ask, breaking the silence.

She smiles.

"We can not die, there is no way of our destruction..." She says, but stops midsentance.

"Clark, do you have any weaknesses?" She asks.

What am I going to do? Can I trust her?

I sigh.

"...Well...I have...one weakness."

o.O.o

Uh oh. He has a weakness.

"Its alright Clark, I do to, Im sure you know that." I say.

"Your like the vampires in the movies?" He asks. I want to laugh.

"Well, I cant turn into a bat, but the sun, on contact, will burn me badly, and I can possible die, I dont really know, I have never witnissed it before." I say.

"What about crosses?" He asks. I laugh this time, and Clark smiles.

"No, I dont get harmed by crosses. God doesnt hate...my species. God made all things, even vampires." I say and pause. "We are his children too." I add.

Clark begins to speak but stops. I squeeze his hand tighter, not aware if he could feel it or not. He probably cant.

He gazes into my eyes.

"You can trust me Clark." I say.

"Okay." He says. "My weakness... can REALLY kill me." He stops.

"What is it?" I ask, wanting him to continue.

"The meteor rocks that came from my planet, can kill me, something to do with radia..." He starts, but I stop him with a kiss.

We break away.

"Its nice to be honest with eachoth..."I start, but this time Clark stops me with a deep passionate kiss.

He lays me down, but continues to kiss me lightly.

I, Victoria, Immortal, Killer, Murderer, Love Clark Kent of Krypton.

And he loves me.

He said so last night 4 times, while we were...well...you know...

So, we have planned are, 'takeover' to take place in the beginning of November. Just after halloween.

It will be, hmmmm, educational? no, I might as well say it, it will be FUN!

I know I sound evil and all that, but Clark and I arnt planning on taking over the word in hate and evilnesss, like many people will suspect.

No, were going to make it a nice wondefull place to be. No more poverty, or world wars.

And above all that, make it mine and Clarks home.

Ours.

Here I am, my head on Clarks bare chest, thinking about weeks from now.

One week to be exact.

One week, and its Halloween.

Personally, my favorite time of year.

Clark is sleeping. And snoring lightly. Its cute. It makes me love him more.

I am eyeing the moon that I can see from Clarks arms.

Its amazing that he can be from someplace way up there.

I smile.

An Alien and a Vampire ruling the entire world.

Its a funny thought.

But it is true.

I cant wait for November.

But above that, I cant wait until Clark wakes up.

I cant wait to talk to him.

I wonder what we will do tommorow.

o.O.o

A/N: I wanted to continue this chapter but I have to paint my damn centenial art project. R&R please!

* * *


	8. Burned

* * *

A/N: I had to re-rite the hole chapeter cause I closed it and forgot to save it! Thats why it took awhile to update, Sorry! 

o.O.o

I sit up straight with sweat on my face. I keep having this dream. Its terrible. Theres fire everywhere and a woman screaming my name in the distance. I think we are in a cornfeild. But, its just a dream right? No need to worry about it.

Victoria is laying beside me. Her cool body touching my warm body. I know this thing with Victoria is going quite fast, but we have an eternity o get to know eachother right?

She stirs in my arms. Her eyes flutter open.

"Clark?" She says in a sleepy voice and sits up too. He puts a hand to my forehead. Her touch makes me less worried.

"Whats wrong?" She asks. I dont want to tell her about my dream. I dont know why. I look at my watch. Its 7:00. I stand up and lean toward Victoria and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Dont worry about me." I say. I start walking away. She grabs my arm.

"Clark dont go." She says and hugs me.

"I dont want to but, I have to go to school." I answer. She pulls back and goes to her dresser.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"What about the sun?" I say. She pulls out something from her bottom drawer. Its sun-screen.

"That works?" I ask.

"Mhm, but only for awhile, it wears out." She says.

"What if it wears out when your outside?" I ask.

She smiles.

"12 hour protection." She says. I look at the bottle. Shes right.

"Okay, but bring it just in case." I say and grab my shirt from the floor.

"Yay!" She says and kisses me hard on the lips. She runs to the her bathroom with a few peices of clothing in her arms.

o.O.o

Its lunch period and Im trying to find Victoria. The halls are almost empty. I walk past the janitors closet, to find its half open. "Pssst." I hear come from inside. I look side to side and no sighn of any kids are around. I open it up and a hand pulls me in. I hear laughing.

"Victoria?" I ask.

"Hey Clark." She says. My eyes are starting to adjust. I can see her face clearly now. She starts kissing my neck and moving her hands around my abs. It tickles so I push her away. Shes smiling. I let out a soft laugh. Are faces are moving closer. I kiss her cheek.

"Victoria, we cant do this in the janitors closet." I say. She pertends to frown but I know that she is fighting not to smile. I smile too. She puts her arms around my waist.

"Why?" She says.

"Cause were at school! and at any minute someone can walk in." I say.

"So?" She smiles, and squeezes my butt.

"Vick!" I say almost laughing.

Just then the janitor door opens and there stands an awe stricken teacher.

"What in the name of..." The teacher is saying but me and Victoria had already fled down the hall.

"See, I told you!" I say. Victoria smiles.

"You liked it." She says.

I smile and put my arm around her waist.

o.O.o

We walk up to the usual table Pete, Chloe and I sit at. The picnic table is right under some nice trees, and its a nice shady place so thats a thumbs up for Victorias case. Pete smiles when he sees Victoria. He nods. I just give a heh-heh smile.

Lana is sitting next to Chloe. Lana gives me a fake smile and looks at Victoria like shes the biggest bitch in the world.

But she doesnt know Victoria like I do. No one does.

"Hey Clark." Chloe says. "and Victoria." She adds. She looks at the table. I sit down next to Pete. Pete looks at Victoria.

"And your Victoria right?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers and smiles faintly.

"This is Lana." Pete says and points to Lana.

Uh oh.

"We have met." Lana says.

Victoria takes my hand and squeezes it. I can tell she is fighting off the urge to jump and rip Lanas throat off.

I can see Lana give a terrible look out of jealousy towards Victoria. I can tell that Victoria saw it and now is terribly mad.

"Your Clarks old girlfriend right?" Victoria says. My jaw drops. And I can see Pete smiling, hoping to see some girl catfight are something.

"I wouldnt say old." She says. Uh oh. Mabye there is a possibility of one after all.

"Heh, old enough." Victoria shoots back.

Lana is speechless.

"So, you just came to Smallville, what, a week ago?" Lana asks.

"Whats it too you?"

"Well, isnt it quite early to start a relationship?" Lana pauses. "Me and Clark just broke up, people might think you are a...hmmm...boyfriend stealer?" She says. Pete is almost laughing. Chloes face remains blank.

Lana reaches her Evian waterbottle and plays with the cap. She takes it off and is about to take a sip.

"Jeeze Lana, you sure are the jealous type arnt you?" Victoria says. Lana jaw drops. She stands up.

"Im not jealous...you..you BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Lana yells. Victoria stands up too.

"Your just upset cause you cant control Clark anymore. Face it, you and Clark are OVER!"

"YOU BITCH!" Lana yells and splashes Victoria with her water. Victoria back up out of the shade and the sun hits her.

Lana runs off crying and Chloe follows her. I run to Victoria. She is starting to burn. The sunscreen is coming off. Her skin is starting to smoke. I can see Pete getting worried. He has a shocked look on his face. I cant let him see more. I pick up Victoria and try my best to keep the sun off her skin. Her skin is getting tanned very fast. When im sure no one is looking I use my super speed and run all the way to my house.

I run in the house to find my mother in the middle of cleaning.

"Clark?" She says looking at Victoria burning in my arms.

I guess this would be a good time to tell my mother about Victoria.

* * *

o.O.o

A/N: Well, the parent have to find out sometime right? heheh. Lana is even MORE terrible. Shes just bitchy cause she doest get what she wants! Yes, I like Lana bashing. I have to tell you, I hate her guts. CLARK AND CHLOE ALL THE WAY MAN! heehee

o.O.o

* * *


	9. Pleasure and pain

* * *

Smallville Junky: I love Chlark, but would you readers want them to end up together? or what? review!

Max: Timeframe is season 3. Or maybe 4. Just use what you think is best:D Jason:D cool! Im not alone in the Lana section! Happy me!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the LONG update! I had a social and a math test! Ugh! I'll try and update two more chapters TODAY! ...I will TRY!

* * *

o.O.o

I woke up to see the stars and the big, perfect shaped moon.

I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I held back my cry in pain, and a grunt came out instead. I glanced at my arms. They were healing slowly. I move my head to the side. I realize that I am in Clarks loft. On the couch that we had made love on twice the other night.

Clark.

Where is he anyways? I try to call out.

"Clark?" I say.

There is no answer.

"Clark?" I call out a bit louder.

A moment later I hear someone coming up the stairs. Its Clark. "Clark!" I say in a hurt voice. "What happened? Did anyone see?" I say.

Clark kneals down so his face is just above mine. He puts his hands around me. I can tell he is near crying.

"Dont ever do that again! You could have died!" He says.

With all my strength I move my long arms around his neck and press my lips against his. "Im sorry." I say.

"I dont know what I would do without you Victoria, I...I love you so much." He says. I smile.

"Did anyone see?" I ask. Clark doesnt answer. "Clark?" I say worried.

"Umm..uhh...Well..." He says.

"Who all saw?" I repeat.

"Pete." He answers.

"Anyone else?"

"No." He says. "What are you going to do?" He pauses. "...about Pete..." He finishes.

"Oh Clark, hes your best friend, I couldnt hurt him." I say. I pause trying to think of what to do.

"Can I trust him?" I ask.

"Yes! He knows my secret, so If I can trust him with mine, you can trust him with yours." He says.

"Well see..." Is all I say before I hear someone climbing up the steps.

Its Martha Kent. She is nervously clutching her cross that lays on a chain around her neck. I sigh. Clark has told her about me and know she is scared out of her witts. I bet 100 dollars that if I yell out boo she will scream and run out of the loft and lock herself in her bathroom. Not like it would help. I contemplate doing it, but its Clarks mother, well...stepmother...and I am rather thirstly from all this healing, Ill need blood soon, I havent had any in three days, thats like not eating in a year for a vampire.

'Snap out of it!' I think to myself. Its Clarks MOTHER, Step-mother or not, she still has a place in Clark Kents heart.

I move my gaze to Clark. He mouths out the words 'I had to.' I sigh.

"Im sorry Martha...for what I am...must scare you." I say. She lets go of her necklace.

"Oh...um sorry, its all new to me..and uhh..." She stutters.

"Its alright mom." Clark says.

She moves her gaze to the floor, ashamed from her judgement.

"Im sorry Victoria, you know how it is." She says.

"Im suprised your not half way to Canada by now." I say. I realize how mean it sounds, so I lighten it up with a slight laugh.

She smiles.

"Are you alright?" Clark asks me as he gazes up and down my in-progress-healing body.

"Yeah, it will take about another hour until I am fully healed though." I say.

Clark frowns. He is scared for me. I want to kiss him, I would if his mother wasnt standing 3 feet away. Shes scared of me. I know it. Looks like that would make me want to wither up and die. But I cant now, I have Clark. He makes me want to live. I love him so much. I would die for him if it came to it. Thats how deep my love for him is. I would never do that for any of my other lovers.

"Do you need anything?" Martha asks.

"No, just Clark." I say and smile. Martha smiles too and Clark blushes bright red. I want to laugh and kiss him all over.

"Ok." She says and glances at Clark, scared that I will bite him when she is gone.

Clark nodds and she leaves.

Its just me and him now.

"Does your father know?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"oh..." I say curiously.

"Hes scared."

"oh..." I say upset.

Clark moves his hands to my face and cups my cheek.

"Dont worry about anyone else, its just you and me." He says and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

As he pulls back, I pull him in again and place a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you Clark...So much..." I say.

"I love you too." He says. Clark moves onto the couch too and we hold eachother close.

"I should have warned you about Lana..." He says.

"Its alright Clark."

"She was quite emotional today." He says.

I hum in agreement as I snuggle up in his warm body.

I love this man with all my heart and soul.

Even If I dont have either one.

o.O.o

Fire.

The fire is everywhere.

It is blinding me, so that I dont know where I am going.

But I need to save her.

I need to save the woman who keeps screaming out my name.

The roar of the fire is muffling the cries.

The screams are getting louder.

The fire is dancing around me. My shirt is gone. It has burned off completely.

I am defiantly in a cornfeild.

The fire doesnt end.

It seems to be going on and on for miles.

The screams are going lower and lower until they stop completely.

I hear laughing now. Laughing that is like a tattoo on my brain.

A painful tattoo.

I give up now.

The screams have stopped and now all I hear is lauging and the roaring of the fire that is circled around my body.

I have failed to save the person who was screaming for MY help.

I have failed.

o.O.o

"Clark, wake up!" I say, shaking him roughly.

He wont open his eyes.

I dont know how to wake him. He is moving around as if he is on fire or something.

I have an idea.

With my cool hands I grab his you-know-what and he lets out a yelp of pain and pleasure. He sits up, wide eyed.

I laugh.

His jaw drops and he is blushing.

"You REFUSED to wake up!" I say and turn my head away holding back the laughter.

"Im sorry." He says.

"Clark, whats wrong? What did you dream?" I ask.

He doesnt answer.

I sigh. "Im worried about you Clark, you've been having nightmares lately..." I start but am RUDELY interupted.

Clark had grabbed my butt.

I yelp out. "Clark!" I say astonished. He is smiling his Kent smile and I cant resist. The I forget about the nightmare issue and push Clark down. Between giggles I kiss him all over his face and neck. Hes moving his hands over my back and he moves them to my butt.

I smile and start taking off his shirt.

I move my hands over his chest, kissing his upper chest.

"Victoria" He moans.

Just then, the PHONE rings.

I sigh. Bad timing. I continue to kiss him, and try to ignoire it. Then I hear Martha Kents voice from down the stairs. I jump off Clark.

"Clark, phone!" She says.

Clark sighs and kisses me on the lips. I dont want to let him go.

He goes to the phone that is on a desk and picks it up.

"Hello?" He says.

Theres a pause.

"Lana..?"

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: G2G eat suppa kids! lolz. R&R !

* * *


	10. Dream come true

* * *

Max: Okay I made my desicion, its sometime in the forth season, cause I need Chloe to know about Clarks powers! And Lana needs to be the witch too... ok... thanks for reading so far!

* * *

A.N: Two chapters in one day!

A.N: Chapter 10! I feel special now, Im in the -two- digits! heheheh

A/N: Why Lana's a crazy bitch in my stories? I dont know, it always end up that way. HeeHee.

Read and Review PLEASE!

* * *

now...

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Lana?" I mouth to Clark.

Clark ignores my question and continues to speak on the phone.

'When?' He continues.

'Okay." He finished and hangs up.

I move over to Clark, moving my hands across his bare chest slowly.

"What was that about?" I ask. He closes his eyes from my touch.

He hums.

"It was Lana." He says as I start to place sweet kisses down his neck.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She wants me to meet her." I back away. His eyes open and he gives me a -dont-stop- look.

I give a pouting face.

"When?" I ask.

"In 10 minutes at the Talon." He answers.

"Oh." I say.

"But..." He says and smiles.

"I can be unfashionably late." He says.

I laugh.

"Im afraid not Mr.Kent, I think poor Lana has gone through enough." I say and smile.

He frowns.

I move my mouth to his ear.

"But I will be here...waiting for you." I whisper and kiss his cheek as I back away.

"Okay." He says, smiling.

He grabs my by my butt and pulls me up to his face. I laugh.

"Ill be back as soon as I can." He says and kisses me.

As hes leaving I sigh.

I plop myself on his couch.

Then I remember how thirsty I am.

o.O.o

It is very cold outside. The moon is right above my head. Ever since I met Victoria, I feel very proud of who I am.

I superspeed to the Talon, making sure no-one sees. But no one will. The Talon is closed, but the doors are unlocked.

I walk in.

"Lana?" I call out.

No answer.

"Lana, you here?" I ask.

Still no answer. I let out a sigh.

I notice a slip of paper on one of the tables. I slowly walk up to it, scared what it might say, why? I dont know. I just have a bad feeling about it.

I pick it up and as soon as I see the Handwriting, I know its Lanas.

_Clark,_

_I always thought you would be there for me. And you were. Until Victoria. _

_She needs to go Clark. And when she does, things can get back to the way they were. _

_When I get rid of her, We can be together again. _

_True love forever and always,_

_Lana._

o.O.o

I didnt know what hit me. And I surely would not have been harmed if I had not still been healing. First second, Im drinking a nice cup of blood, but am rudely interupted, next second, I was going unconcious.

I gained conciousness, I was being dragged by a woman...Lana.

Jeeze, right now I could jump up and rip at her throat. I tired, but I couldnt. I couldnt move at all, only my eyes and mouth.

"Lana?" I said. "Why cant I move?" I ask.

She stops and we are in a circle of dirt. I cannot see beyond cause there is just corn. Yup, Im in a cornfeild.

"Here we are." She says. In the center of the dirt spot is a cross. Thank god the old Vampire 'sayings' arnt true.

I have a chance to run away cause Lana is 2 feet from me now. But I just CANT move.

"Lana what are you doing?" I ask.

She moves her gaze at me and her eyes glow purple. She quickly moves her gaze to the cross, and I am flying with it. I am flying through air. I slam against the cross, but I dont scream in pain, cause well, im a vampire... All I do is study Lana. Ropes are tying me up now. where they came from, I dont friggen know. She must be somekind of witch.

"What are you?" I yell. she laughs.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." She says. "I saw you drink that blood, and Chl...I meen, someone said they saw you burning, after I through my water at you and you went in the sun..."

"Anyways, all signs point to you as a Vampire..."

"Thate ridiculous!" I say. She laughs.

"HAH! well, I beleive YOU had something to do with the MURDER of Chloes COUSIN Lois!" She says and quickly adds, "And her other two friends, Margaret and Suzie."

I cant beleive it. I didnt know. Chloes my friend, if I only KNEW that it was someone... but then again, everyone I kill is someones sister or best friend. I feel disgusted with myself.

How could I kill someone that means so much to another person.

I have killed THOUSANDS of people. And I injured thousands of people hearts.

I want to die now.

but I cant.

Clark.

He makes me want to go on in life. Me and Him, are supposed to do good in this world. Clark cant do it alone.

Just when Im about to do a little bit of good in the world, well, A LOT of good in the world, I die.

But im not dead yet.

I start crying.

"He will save me!" I cry out.

"Hah!" She says. She closes her eyes and raises her hands in the air.

She twitches her hands, and quickly a wave of fire is spreading across the crops.

I scream.

"Clark!"

All I hear is the roaring of the fire and the evil laughs from Lana.

"Clark, help!"

I can feel the heat of the flames touching my back.

I dont want to die.

I cant go.

"Clark!"

o.O.o

My dream is coming alive.

I hear sirens. There is a fire. I run out the doors of the talon, too see the worst.

A fire truck speeds past me.

In the distance I can see the biggest fire ever.

It stretches miles out. With my super hearing I hear my name being called. Its Victoria.

I super-speed to the fire.

I take a deep breath and run into the dancing flames.

I can hear her screaming my name.

Where is she? Her screaming is coming from four directions. I finally pick one and run in that direction.

My shirt is on fire, so I quickly take it off.

I run and run and the screams only grow smaller.

I am going the wrong direction.

I go the other way and fortunetly her screams grow louder so I know I am getting closer.

"Victoria!" I yell.

"Hold on!"

"Clark!" I hear followed by coughing.

The screams stop.

I too late.

I give up.

I hear the laughing now.

Lana Lang.

But no.

I cant give up. I need to save Victoria, I love her. I need her.

I cant live without her.

"Victoria!" I say.

I run and run and finally I end up somewhere.

Im in a circle of dirt and I see Lana with her hands in the air and her eyes closed. Shes laughing.

I see a cross with Victoria strapped on it. I super speed toward her. her eyes are shut.

"Victoria!" I say.

I ripp the rope and Victoria falls into my arms.

She isnt burnt, but she had breathed in a good amount of smoke.

She opens her eyes slightly.

"I knew you would save me." Is all she says before she goes unconcious.

I look straight ahead. Lana is looking at me angry.

"Clark, let me finish her!" She says.

I lay Victoria on the ground so I can confront Lana.

"Lana! Snap out of it! Were not together anymore! Leave Victoria and me alone."

"No! She killed Chloes co..." Lana starts but stops.

"LANA!" I yell. "You are UNSTABLE! You need HELP!"

"Victoria isnt even human! Shes a MURDERER! Shes a killer!" Lana starts but two pale arms wrap around her throat and Her fingernail runs across her neck followed by dripping blood.

Lana drops to the ground revealing Victoria standing there. She licks her finger with Lanas blood on it.

I dont know what to say.

Victoria just killed one of my close friends right in front of my eyes.

And her eyes reveal nothing but accomplishment.

"Oh my god." Is all that come out of my mouth.

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: Well what did you expect? Shes a killer...

R&R R&R R&R

* * *


	11. No where to go

* * *

raex18: Your right! Never mess with a vampire! LoL

* * *

A/N: Yah I know that the lana being killed part was fast, but shes not the main part in the story...more problems will be coming Clark and Victorias way!

A/N: Its 1:13 and I have a WHOLE day to write! Ill try to get another chapter in today. It depends how I write this one. I know how impatient I get waiting for the chapters to come in, so I'll try o update a lot. :D Thanks everyone for reading! And dont forget to R&R!

* * *

o.O.o

"What have you do..done?" He stutters out.

I sigh.

What have I done?

"I...I..." I start but Clark interupts.

"You killed her right in front of me!" He starts. "She was one of my closest friends!" He says.

"Clark! She tried to kill ME first!" I manage to say. I dont want Clark to hate me.

What if he doesnt love me anymore?

"Victoria, she just needed HELP!" He lets out a sob. "She could have gotten better!" He says as he picks Lana up in his arms.

I cant beleive the way he is reacting.

He loves ME not HER!

He should be seeing if IM okay.

"I...I...dont know what to say..." I sputter out. My long black hair is tangled. My low-cut top is in peices and you can see my bra.

Right now I just want to get out of here. Go home. But I dont have a home. I have no home to go to.

Clark is my home.

I move toward Clark and kneel beside him.

Lana's body is growing whiter by the second.

I move my hand onto Clarks shoulder.

"I...Im sorry." I say. Clark has stopped crying.

"I...made a mistake."

o.O.o

I dont know what to do.

I dont know what I am feeling.

Do I still love Victoria?

I cant say I dont.

Cause I do.

But I have just witnissed something.

I know this is what she has done her whole life on earth.

Kill.

But she cant help it. She told me so.

I know how hard it is for her. And If I leave her now, I will fail her.

Im the one who is keeping her sain these days. I know this beacause she told me.

We are lying in her bed right now.

She is holding my hand tight.

As she falls asleep she tells me shes sorry and that she loves me to much to lose me.

I cant sleep.

Im wide awake.

I cant stop thinking of what I have done.

No one will find her body.

Victoria helped me bury her deeper than 6 feet in the ground, thanks to my super speed and strength.

I am a accomplice to my first loves death.

I am disgusted with myself.

But I couldnt tell the police, If I did Victoria would have to leave Smallville, and if she went, I would too.

No, I do love Victoria.

A lot.

I think she keeps me sain these days too.

But I cant help but thinking of Lana.

Her once rosy skin turning a dreaded white.

Lana.

My first love.

But I love Victoria now.

More than anything.

But the thought of Lana will always be there.

o.O.o

Are hands are together.

I know Clark is awake.

I can hear his soul crying inside.

"Will you ever forgive me?" I ask.

He squeezes my hand and moves his head to stare at me.

His green eyes are haunting me.

I want to cry.

He isnt speaking.

"I dont know."

I move my gaze to the ceiling.

A soft tear rolls down my cheek.

Clark looks away from me.

He hates me doesnt he?

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

He pauses.

Oh no.

"Clark?" I ask worried.

"Victoria." He says and sits up straight.

His hand is gone and I feel empty.

He puts his arm over my waist and sighs.

"I will always love you Victoria...Its just...different now..." He says.

"Oh." I say hurt.

"Is everything off then?" I ask refering to the 'taking over the world' thing.

"I dont know."

"Oh." I say.

My one shot for making the world a better place is gone too.

I dont know what to say.

I stand up.

"Tell me when its not different." I say and walk too the door.

"Victoria, wait!" He calls after me.

I stop, not turning to look at him. My hand is grazing the door knob.

Its so painfull to be in love.

Is it even worth it?

"Lana knew my secret Clark... and I know that she would not be able to keep it." I say.

I open the door and walk out, but first I say this:

"She knew yours too." I say and take a breath.

"I was protecting the both of us."

I leave my house.

I dont know where to go.

o.O.o

A/N: Im losing my grip on this story. I just had a wonderful idea! ooooo! get your tissues ready!

A/N: I feel bad about what I am going to do to this story. :'(

o.O.o

* * *


	12. Funeral

* * *

A/N: Im making these chapters like crazy now!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

o.O.o

I didnt get very far until Clark came running up to me.

"Victoria, wait!" He called.

I kept my pace.

"What do you mean she knew my secret?" He asked.

It started raining hard.

"One of your friends told her." I told him. I had to speak loud because of the rain.

"Who?" He asked.

I shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Im sorry Victoria, you should have told me before." He said.

I stopped to face Clark.

I looked away from his gaze.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I shrugged again.

"Nowhere." I say.

He grabs my hand.

A truck passes by us.

"Come on Victoria, you dont have to go." He says.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask him.

"Of course, If Lana would have told anyone of us, we would both be lab rats right now." He says.

"No, you would be a lab rat and I would be burnt at the stake." I say.

Clark laughs. He moves his hand to my cheek. He wins again. No one can resist Clark Kent. Hes just TOO charming.

I sigh.

"Lets go inside okay?" He asks again.

Theres a pause.

"Okay." I answer and we walk back to my house.

o.O.o

"I dont want to go Clark." She says to me.

"Well I dont want to go alone." I say.

"I dont have anything to wear." She says. I laugh a bit.

"Are you telling me that your a vampire, and that you dont have any clothing the colour black?" I ask.

Victoria pops her head out of her bedroom door.

"Ha-ha." She says.

I turn the tap on the sink and warm water pours out. I move my hands under the water and splash my face with it. I move to get a towel and dry my face. I wipe my hand over the mirror because it is all steamy from the shower I had just taken. I turn around and Victoria is standing there.

"Jeeze!" I say. Shes laughing.

"I forgot about the mirror thing." I tell her.

"So Clark, how do I look?" She says and spins around.

Shes wearing a black dress that stops at her knees.

"Perfect." I say and move toward the bedroom.

"Your not going to wear plaid are you Clark?" she asks.

I laugh.

"No." I say.

"Hurry Clark, dont want to be late for Lana." She says.

I feel terrible for actually going to her funeral.

But I was invited and If I didnt go, it would be suspicious.

With Victorias words I super-speed and am ready to go in less than 6 seconds.

"Okay lets go." I say as I take Victorias hand.

o.O.o

I wish I never came. Its terrible. People are looking at Clark and I oddly.

I keep asking my self the same question.

Do they know?

They cant.

Its IM-possible.

Clark and I are hand in hand and its are turn to walk up to the casket to say our good-byes.

Her face is pale. The only color on her face is the light pink blush they put on her cheeks at the last minute.

I feel guilty looking around too see all the people crying. All because of me.

But she knew Clarks secret, and she knew mine.

Plus she was an EVIL witch.

I dont feel bad for her, but I feel bad for all the pain I have caused.

Tommorow is Halloween.

It is so close.

But I still havent asked Clark if we are still going to go on with the plan.

We HAVE too.

Well I hope we do anyways.

As we walk back to our seats I see Chloe. She is glancing at me oddly too. I think she knows of me. And maybe even Clark.

Im positive she knows.

what should I do?

Maybe Im wrong...

yes im wrong.

dont even think about it Victoria.

Your wrong, Chloe wouldnt want to harm Clark OR me.

Well maybe me.

But im wrong anyways...

Chloe wouldnt hurt Clark.

o.O.o

It is finally over. Everyone is getting up and speaking to eachother of good times with Lana.

Victoria and I try to be un-noticed as we walk to the door.

But I guess a 6 foot tall man is hard to not notice.

Chloe and Pete run up towards Victoria and me.

Chloe gives her a -I-know-what-you-did- look.

Does she know?

"Hi Clark." She says to me. Shes wearing a short black dress with red hemming.

"Hi Chloe, Hi Pete." I say.

Pete is trying to lay low... Trying not to be noticed. But I do. What has he done?

"so... I say."

"Clark, why did you bring her?" Chloe says all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Lana would not want her at her funeral." Chloe adds.

I sigh.

"Come on Victoria, were not wanted here." I say.

We start walking away.

"Dont you dare walk away from me Kent!" Chloe says.

Victoria turns around.

"Chloe, why the hell would you say something like that? We all knew that Lana was OBSESSIVE over Clark, He wasnt hers. She was out of control!" She says.

"She was a INSANE WITCH!" Victoria adds and pulls me along.

I glance back and Chloe isnt there anymore.

"Come on Clark, she cant treat us like that." She says.

I cant help thinking that Chloe had every right to say those things.

I sigh.

Things are so different now.

o.O.o

A/N: R&R please! PLEASE! im desperate! lol...jk. But still review! It takes not even a minute.

o.O.o

* * *


	13. The sun on my skin

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Writers block... I know how I want it to end but I dont know how to get there. 

o.O.o

The moonlight lay on the bedsheets.

I stare out the window. Its a full moon.

I wondered if it did anything to Victoria, so I asked her and she replied "Hah...yah...sure, when its out I turn into a werewolf."

I guess it was a stupid question. But then again, things have been happening left and right and Ive been having trouble telling the difference of reality. I just dont know what to think anymore.

Victoria was awake. She was stroking my arm slightly.

I am afraid to go to sleep. Afraid of what I might dream. Since the night of Lanas death, all I would dream of is her. Her bright smile. Her beautiful green eyes. Her graceful walk. But then at the end of the o-so-wonderful dream, she would be in my arms, turning whiter by the second. Her fragile figure dying in my arms.

Lana, my first love.

Victoria moved her hand to my chin and turned my face towards hers.

"You will never forgive me will you." She said not as a question. She knew I wouldnt answer, and if I did it wouldnt be honestly.

"It doesnt mean I dont love you." Was all I said.

Its the truth.

I do love her.

More than she thinks.

But a obstacle has hit our path. A BIG one.

The death of a friend.

A loved friend.

A very loved friend.

She didnt have to kill her. People would think she was crazy and wouldnt beleive her if she told them about me and...

Victoria.

Why cant things be normal.

It must be nice being normal.

What I would give...

to be normal.

But me and Victoria are not, in fact, normal.

We never will be normal.

At least Victoria had once been normal.

I never have.

Me and Victoria are a forbidden love.

We are so different.

She kills.

I save.

But yet, we are exactly the same.

We understand eachother.

We are the same.

We are immortal.

We are to rule the earth.

We are together.

We are in love.

"Clark." Victoria says, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Tommorrow is halloween." She says.

"Yes." I say.

"Are we still..." She begins but I answer before she finishes.

"Yes."

I can sense her smile.

"Good."

o.O.o

I wake up to the ringing of the phone.

I check the clock.

"5:00?" I say outloud.

I get out of the bed, carefull not to wake Victoria, too late, she looks like she has been up the whole time.

"Your awake?" I ask.

She sits up straight and smiles.

"They say you really love someone when you can spend all night watching them sleep." She answers. I answer with a smile and we stare in one anothers eyes for a moment. But then I remember the phone. I super speed to get it before it stops.

'Hello?' I ask.

'Clark!' A womans voice says.

"Chloe?" I ask recognizing her voice.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" I ask a little rudley.

I hear her sigh.

"Im sorry if I woke you but, uhh... need to see you." She says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Its Pete." She says.

"What? What about him?"

"Just come." she says.

"Where?" I ask.

"The Talon." She says. Im sort of confused why she wanted me to meet her there but...weirder things have happened.

"Ok." I say.

"Bye." She says and hangs up before I can answer.

I hang the phone up and walk towards the bedroom.

Victoria is sitting on the bed. Her gaze towards the black satin sheets.

"I have to go." I say.

"Why?" She asks turning her gaze towards me.

"Chloe called and said Pete was in trouble."

"Oh." She says.

I get my shirt of the floor and put it on. I walk to get my jacket.

As I leave Victoria comes over to me.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"Why?" I ask.

Victoria looks hurt.

"I dont trust Chloe." Is all she says.

"Okay." I answer.

o.O.o

We get to the Talon and the sky is getting lighter and lighter.

The sun will be out soon and I know that Victoria hadnt put sun screen on.

I just hope that whatever happened will be over quickly.

I climb out of the truck, as does Victoria.

We walk to the very front of the Talon. The doors are locked. We go to the center of the street. No one is in sight.

There isnt a soul.

"Clark." I hear someone call.

I spin around and its Pete and Chloe.

"Good." Chloe says. "We knew you would bring her."

I move my gaze to Pete as he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Sorry Clark, we knew you would try to stop us." He says and pulls out a peice of kryptonite.

My world begins to spin and I fall to the ground in pain.

"Why?" I say with the only strength I have.

"Victoria." Pete says.

Victoria is at my side and is sweeping the hair that is over my eyes. She looks up at Pete when he says her name.

"You killed Lois." She says.

Victoria is shocked.

"How..." She starts but Chloe keeps speaking.

"How do I know? LANA told me EVERYTHING." She says.

Pete is behind Chloe, she obviously put him up to it. Petes only weakness was Chloe, because he was in love with her. At least thats what he had told me. He wont look me in the eyes.

"Lana?" Victoria asks.

"Yes, she knew about you, and she knew what you did." Chloe starts but stops as a tear falls from her face to the ground.

"You killed the two best friends I had." She says.

"You might as well say three because you have taken over Clarks mind with your VAMPIRE powers!" She states.

"What? VAMPIRE POWERS?" Victoria asks as she stands.

"Your as insane as Lana was." Victoria says.

Chloe is furious now. She turns to Pete.

"Pete give me the kryptonite." She says eager.

He hands the deadly meteor rock to Chloe and she grabs it out of his hand.

Slowly she walks closer to me and the pain grows as the kryptonite nears towards me.

"You know Victoria, your making me do this." She says. "Clark is paying for YOUR sins." She says.

I actually think Chloe is insane to. Its like shes a WHOLE different person.

Everything is different in Smallville.

o.O.o

I watched as Clark withered in pain as the kryptonite came nearer to him.

"Clark!" I say as a tear goes down my face.

I cant bear watch his pain. 'I can die from it' I remeber him telling me.

Moments of Me and Clark flashed through my mind.

I am not going to let him die.

I dodge towards Chloe and smack her across the face really hard with my super strength. She wasnt suspecting it.

The kryptonite goes flying far away down the street.

I glance at Clark and he is still in pain.

Its not far enough to still affect him.

I look at Chloe and she is standing proud. She knows Clark will die soon because of the kryptonite.

I glance once more at Clark.

I run toward the kryptonite.

I get to it and pick it up in my pale white hands.

With all of my strength, I throw it as hard as I can through the air.

I glance at Clark and he is slowly healing.

'I would die for him if it came to it' Is the last thing that goes across my thoughts as I feel my skin burning.

o.O.o

I watch as the sun rises and Victoria looks like an angel as the sun circle around her body.

I cant save her. I am still too weak.

"Victoria!" I yell.

'I love you.' She mouths.

She still stands still. There are no shadows to run to.

Theres no way out.

I gain my strength and stand up.

I try to run ro her but I am frozen.

She is standing there moving her hands through the sun light.

'I always wanted to feel the actual sun on my skin.' I remember her saying.

A tear drops from my face.

Shes burning. But she is not screaming.

Her body turns to ash in a matter of seconds.

I drop to the ground.

Her ashes are gone with the wind now.

She is gone.

I glance at Pete and he is crying too.

He knows that he has hurt me more than kryptonite could ever.

Chloe is smiling.

She is truely insane.

My whole life means nothing to me anymore.

Victoria is gone.

I will never see her.

I will never be able to touch her or kiss her or any of that ever ever again.

She is gone forever.

o.O.o

A/N: One more chapter. R&R! Review PLEASE. Yes, ONE MORE CHAPTER! I am almost in tears. Poor Clark and Victoria will never be with oneother again.

o.O.o

* * *


	14. Our forbidden love

* * *

Last Chapter.

* * *

A/N: Im making another sad story later.

* * *

R&R

* * *

o.O.o

I am still frozen in place. Waiting for something. Waiting for her. But shes not coming back.

I am thinking of her. Where is she now? Hell? She cant be.

Why? Why is she gone? What will I do? What will happen to me? I dont know if I would be able to live without Victoria.

What would she tell me?

She would tell me to move on.

I feel a cold breeze on my face, as cold as Victoria's touch.

I'll move on.

For Victoria. Only Victoria.

I stand up. Pete is suprised at how calm I am now.

I look Chloe right in the face. Trying to find sypathy but there is none.

None at all.

Her smile fades to a frown.

She knows. I dont know what took over her but I think its gone.

"Clark?" She asks taking in her surroundings.

It all makes perfect sense now. It was never Chloe.

Or was it. I dont know. It might have been Lana, well with all of her witch craft stuff.

I walk past her. She is confused. She notices Pete crying and on his knees.

"Pete?" I hear her ask.

I dont stop.

I want out. Out of this town.

As I walk down the empty street I think of how I am going to rule the world without Victoria.

Ill still do it. Even without her. Ill do it for her. Make it a better place.

Ill try.

For Victoria.

My forbidden love.

o.O.o

R&R! I didnt really know how to end it, so I thought this was a good efort. Keep checking for my next story! Sorry for the spelling mistakes.

o.O.o

* * *


	15. Authour note

* * *

:Alert: 

I am making a sequal. check my profile. I didnt have the heart to end it there.

* * *


End file.
